Tanzaku
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [one-shot][song-fic]É noite de Tanabata, o festival das estrelas. Cinco desejos Homura escreveu, na esperança que Ohirime e Hikoboshi atendessem ao seu pedido.


Notas do Autor

No Japão existe o Festival de Tanabata, ou Festival das Estrelas, que acontece na sétima noite do sétimo mês. Nesse dia muitas pessoas escrevem seus desejos em pequenos pedaços de papel colorido e penduram em galhos de bambus, que são erguidos aos céus, para que sejam atendidos. Confira nessa fic os desejos da namorada do Jushimatsu.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Tanzaku by Anjo Setsuna**

Era uma noite nublada, pequenos muxoxos eram ouvidos pelas ruas do pequeno vilarejo. A paisagem de montanhas ao longe parecia esconder as estrelas para tristeza de alguns.

\- Oh, pobre Orihime-sama¹, desse jeito não encontrará seu querido essa noite. - uma senhora comentava pesarosa.

\- Tenho certeza que Hikoboshi-sama não desistirá mesmo assim, não é, Homura-chan?

Outra senhora perguntava a uma singela garota de cabelos castanhos, eles estavam amarrados em uma única trança, algumas folhas de bambus adornavam alguns dos fios.

\- Tenho certeza que ele não irá, obaa-chan².

Ela respondeu com um sorriso triste, cumprimentou as senhoras, que eram velhinhas do vilarejo, e retomou sua caminhada pelas barraquinhas do festival, parecia procurar um local sossegado para se sentar, sem muito sucesso. Algumas crianças passaram correndo por ela, com alguns papéis coloridos em mãos, cantavam animadas a velha canção do Tanabata.

"As folhas de bambu murmuram, murmuram

Balançam perto do beiral

Oh, como as estrelas brilham, brilham

Grãos de areia de ouro e prata"

Homura murchou, pensando na escolha da cor do seu papel de pedido, deveria ter escolhido outra cor? Mas o amarelo lhe lembrava tanto Jushimatsu, refletiu, mesmo que não precisasse de dinheiro como antes, como a cor sugeria a quem pedisse por ela, foi impossível não sorrir ao ver os pedaços amarelos nos esguios galhos de bambu.

Resolveu retornar a barraca com os papéis, afinal a noite não acabara ainda certo, Hikoboshi não desistiria de ver sua amada Orihime já dizia a obaa-chan, então quem sabe seus pedidos não seriam atendidos.

Encheu a mão com vários deles, coloridos, pegou um azul, como o terno dele naquele dia que se despediram, nesse desejou saúde para se verem novamente. No papel branco desejou que seus dias de paz continuassem, para não voltar àquela vida triste antes de conhecer Jushimatsu. No papel verde reafirmou sua esperança em vê-lo, podia jurar que quando o preencheu o céu nublado começava a se limpar. Finalmente pegou o pedaço vermelho, desejando que seu akai ito³, sua linha vermelha do destino se encurtasse logo.

Pendurou todos, não deixando de sorrir ao ver as crianças passarem correndo por si novamente, a energia excessiva deles em muito lhe lembrava seu amado.

Algumas pessoas já se reuniam em torno da fogueira, que iluminava a noite, prontas para verem seus pedidos ascenderem ao céu nas labaredas, Homura juntou suas mãos em uma prece muda e encarou a abóbada celeste, onde jurou ver um par de estrelas cintilar mais forte. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar.

\- Muscle, muscle, hustle, hustle!

"Cinco desejos

Eu escrevi

As estrelas estão cintilando

E assistindo do céu"

 **FIM**

* * *

Notas da Setsu:

Os versos da canção da Tanabata que aparecem foram traduzidos de uma tradução em inglês da canção japa.

E vocês podem ouvir essa singela canção aqui no tio tube watch?v=cke3Enf-r3o

Eu acho esses dois juntos puro amor, é.

i Orihime e Hikoboshi - A origem do Tanabata é baseado em um conto antigo chinês com mais de 2.000 anos atrás. Uma Princesa Tecelã chamada Orihime, filha de Tenkou, o Rei Celestial e um Príncipe Pastor chamado Hikoboshi, que viviam na Via Láctea. Em certo momento se encontraram e se apaixonaram um pelo outro. Os dois sempre foram muito trabalhadores e responsáveis com seu trabalho, porém desde que começaram a viver um fulminante romance, o jovem casal deixou de cumprir com as obrigações e tarefas diárias como de provocou a ira no rei Tenkou, que resolveu separá-los em lados opostos do rio Amanogawa (Via Láctea). Orihime chorou e implorou muito a seu pai, que se comoveu e concordou em deixá-los se encontrar somente uma vez por ano, no dia 7 do mês 7 do calendário lunar, sendo representados pelas estrelas Vega e Altair.  
Em agradecimento à dádiva recebida, o casal atende aos pedidos vindos da Terra, feitos em papéis coloridos (irogami) e pendurados em bambus (sassadake). Acredita-se que se nesse dia estiver chuvoso, Orihime e Hikoboshi não podem ver um ao outro e o encontro só poderá ser novamente no ano seguinte. (Fonte: Japão em Foco)

ii obaa-chan - avó

iii Akai ito – linha vermelha do destino – antiga lenda que diz que sua pessoa predestina está ligada a você por um fio vermelho, quanto mais distante a outra ponta está, mais se sofre no amor.


End file.
